A Reason To Live
by Haruhara Haruko
Summary: Ryouga x Ukyou. Ukyou no longer has a reason to live. But with Ryouga's help, can she find one?


**A Reason To Live  
by Sango-chan**

~*~ 

"FINALLY!" 

After three tedious months of travel, Ryouga had arrived at the Jusenkyou Training Grounds! After Akane's and Ranma's preordained wedding, Ryouga realized that he had nowhere to go. He certainly couldn't sleep by Akane's side at the Dojo, knowing that Ranma would soon be by her side instead. Akari had taken Ryouga in, but she got to be a little fearsome with her pig obsession. Getting rid of his curse ultimately became the only thing on Ryouga's mind, and he finally told Akari how he felt. 

He decided to head off to Jusenkyou and dive into the Spring of Drowned Boy. Akari tried to look at things from a positive point of view, but it was too hard for her, and she eventually grew out of her love for Ryouga. He pursued his hopes, though, and continued on to the springs. 

And now he was here, standing before the marvels of the Jusenkyou Training Grounds. Ryouga breathed in the invigorating air and took a moment to appreciate the astonishing spectacle. Grinning from ear to ear, he bowed down and kissed the ground. He then walked up to a random tree and gave it a hug. A young woman passing by with her child quickly covered the child's eyes and hurried away. 

Ryouga made his way over to the edge of the springs and glanced around. This was the moment that finally, the curse that plagued him would disperse forever. Ryouga took a deep breath, then stepped forth to begin his search of the Spring of Drowned Boy. His foot slipped at the edge, though, and he nearly tumbled into the closest spring. Just in time, Ryouga pulled himself back. 

"Careful!" The Jusenkyou Guide rushed over. "That is Spring of Drowned Happosai! Very dangerous." 

Ryouga shuddered. "_Happosai?_" 

"Yes. Very tragic tale of Happosai who drown there...well, two minutes ago." The Guide motioned toward Hapossai, sitting a distance away, his body dripping with water. 

"Nooo!" Happosai wailed, his bitter tears only adding to his already water-drenched face. "My pretties fell in!" 

Ryouga raised an eyebrow. The Jusenkyou Guide pointed out the small pool beside the Spring of Drowned Happosai. "That is Spring of Drowned Bra." 

"Where is the Spring of Drowned Boy?" Ryouga asked, promptly edging away. 

"Just past the Spring of Drowned Crazed Anime Fangirl and Spring of Drowned Dead Person." The Guide motioned forth and Ryouga thanked him. He began to jump across the bamboo poles. Ryouga took a glance into the Spring of Drowned Crazed Anime Fangirl as he passed. The comatose body of the author of this very fanfic was floating there, half-dead. Ryouga raised his eyebrows and hurried past. 

He never did reach the Spring of Drowned Boy. Something far more imperative caught his attention along the way... 

Ukyou was standing on one of the bamboo poles, steadily balancing herself. 

Ryouga hopped over and settled on one of the nearby poles, hoping to get a closer look. "...Ukyou?" 

Ryouga's voice knocked her off guard. She fell forward and her hands shot out, trying to grab something to keep herself stable. Her right hand brushed past Ryouga's and automatically took hold. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling her up shakily. 

Ukyou averted his gaze. "It's none of your business." She poised herself on the pole again. 

Ryouga was puzzled. He remained puzzled until his eyes landed on the title of the spring that she nearly fell into. A slight gasp escaped his lips. 

"I want to do this. I _have_ to do this." Ukyou looked at the spring, a determined look in her eyes. 

Ryouga panicked. He had never been in a situation like this. Ryouga knew that if Ukyou jumped into the spring, he would forever be plagued by his own irresponsibility. 'Maybe I can slowly talk her out of this,' he thought pensively. 

"N-No you don't!" Ryouga insisted, stammering. "You don't really want to jump in. Why were you so scared of falling a moment ago?" 

"That was only instinct. This is the only way out for me." Ukyou lunged forward. She never did hit the water, though. The attempt was made hopeless by Ryouga. His arms tightly gripped her hand, pulling her upright, pulling her away from the Spring of Drowned Dead Person, away from her death. 

She hissed. "Let go!" 

Ryouga shook his head. "I won't. You can't do this." 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't jump." She pushed his hands off of her roughly and crossed her arms. 

"Well, because even if you jumped in and tried to die, I could just splash you with warm water and you'd be revived again." 

Ukyou rolled her eyes. "The Jusenkyou Guide told me that this is an arcane new spring. Once you fall in and transform...you can never return to your normal state." 

A wave of alarm swept though Ryouga. "Ukyou, stop this! You have so much to live for." 

Tears materialized at the brim of Ukyou's eyes. "No, I don't. The only thing I lived for was...Ranma." She choked out the name. It felt unfamiliar on her lips. She desperately tried to keep herself from saying Ranchan. That name only made her fall into morose. 

Ryouga was terrified. He was miserably failing at this. "Ukyou-" 

"And..." Her voice fell to a low, hoarse whisper. "I don't have him anymore." The tears broke through the barrier and spilled down her cheeks. Ukyou lowered her head and wept softly. 

Ryouga's heart shattered at the sight. He had never seen Ukyou cry and even the thought of someone so able and tough as her crying was overwhelming. But here she was, falling apart before his eyes. Ranma had inwardly killed her. 

"But you still have your restaurant, your customers, Konatsu, all your friends. Isn't that enough?" Ryouga asked desperately. 

"No, Ryouga." Her voice was subtle, yet practically seeping with disappointment and anguish. "When you don't have one special person to live for, a person who will live for you in return, there's no purpose in life." 

The words struck Ryouga, making him shiver. Akane's name immediately came to mind. Ryouga used to wake up each day because he had hopes of hearing her sweet voice or seeing her smile in that angelic way. And only recently did he realize that Akane didn't care for him in that way that he did for her. Her words were never directed at him, and neither were her smiles. If Ryouga died one morning, Akane would definitely not lie down beside him and die just to be with him. 

Ryouga shoved the thoughts aside. He struggled to come up with something that would change Ukyou's mind. How could he ever let a friend die, after all? A budding idea grew in his mind. Ryouga reminisced on his previous words. 

_'You have so much to live for.'_

Ryouga prayed that his idea would work. He took a deep breath and said, "Look, Ukyou, how about this... If you come with me for a day, I'll show you why you shouldn't jump. I'll give you a reason to live, but if it isn't enough, then you can come back here. Alright?" 

Ukyou hesitantly lifted her head. She sniffed and brushed away tears. Ryouga smiled weakly at her and mentally crossed his fingers. 

"...Alright, Ryouga." 

~*~ 

It's my first Ranma ½ fic, review? ^^; Sorry for OOC and the weird plot, but please tell me what you think. Also please point out mistakes and stuff and give me constructive criticism that will help in writing the next chapter. ^_^; Thanks. 


End file.
